


Wherever You Go, I Go

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus Has A Heart, Boys In Love, Daddy Issues, Engaged and Happy, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec are in love, Sacrifice, Season03Episode20, Shadowhunters 3x20, Supportive Siblings, i just want my children to be happy, proposal, slight mentions of Heline. Barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus confronts Asmodeus after Maryse talks to him, but things play out a little differently and Asmodeus has a change of heart.





	Wherever You Go, I Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw 3x20 and was completely wrecked. I just, I can't anymore. So, I present to you, a fix-it of sorts. Mistakes are my own. Wrote it at 2 in the morning, so I apologise.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Magnus asked Asmodeus, grimly, minutes after he’d made sure Maryse left the building without his father’s knowledge.

“A father can hope,” Asmodeus replied. Magnus could feel the smirk resting on the demon’s face.

“Alec was going to ask me to marry him,” Magnus continued, trying to mask the shaking of his voice. He heard Asmodeus shuffling about behind him.

“Oh, how mundane,” Asmodeus snorted in incredulousness, “You’ll come to your senses once you get this all out of your system. Anger is in your blood after all.”

Magnus turned to him, fury swirling in his eyes and through his veins, “I’m nothing like you,” he whispered.

“Come on, Magnus. We are eternal. We are royal. Stop with this terrestrial nonsense and come to Edom and be who you’re meant to be,” Asmodeus snapped.

Magnus ignored him and turned around to face his father, “I would’ve said ‘yes’,” he admitted, slowly lifting his head up to look at the greater demon with tear-filled eyes.

“You will get over this temporary fling,” Asmodeus scoffed.

Magnus continued as if Asmodeus never spoke, “I would’ve said ‘yes’ and he would’ve given me that Lightwood ring and we would’ve kissed in some elaborately designed situation because Alec is anything but half assed.”

“Magnus” Asmodeus tried to intervene.

“Then we would get married and he’d tie himself to me, willingly, for no other reason other than the fact that he loves me. Not for my power as you so desperately want.”

“That’s not true. Our powers would be unstoppable, but I love you,” Asmodeus objected.

“No, you don’t. I wished you did, for so long. But you just used me. I don’t know what you know of love, but this . . . this isn’t it,” Magnus spoke, tears streaming down his face as he imagined a future that could’ve been.

“I would’ve taken him to Bali for our honeymoon. I would’ve shown him the spot where my mother killed herself and where my step-father tried to drown me. He would’ve held me and told me I was beautiful and there was nothing wrong with me.

“That’s love, father. Not whatever you think you’re doing. You’re just being selfish,” Magnus snapped.

“So, wanting to give you everything and more is me being selfish?” Asmodeus asked, haughtily.

“But I don’t want everything. I just want him. And we would’ve had children and I would’ve loved them so much, as much as you claim to love me.”

“I do love you, Magnus. You’re my son. But you have to stop behaving so mundane” Asmodeus defended himself.

“If love is mundane, if wanting a family is mundane, why are you here claiming to do the same? Or do you not see that?” Magnus retorted. Stepping closer to his father, punctuation each sentence with a step forward.

Asmodeus looked at him, speechless. “You tell me you love me so much, but have you, even once, asked me what I wanted? Because you know who has? Alexander.”

“Please, spare me that. If he loved you so much, he wouldn’t have bargained your relationship away,” Asmodeus snapped back.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “On the contrary, that’s exactly what he’d do, because he is incapable of seeing anyone he loves, in pain, his own happiness be damned.

“I’ll tell you this now, father. I’d rather give up my magic again that ever rule by your side. You should’ve understood this by now. Wasn’t it what happened the first time?”

Asmodeus sighed, “Magnus”

“What more could you possibly have to say?” Magnus asked, fully looking at Asmodeus now. Asmodeus could see the heartbreak in his son’s eyes. No matter what material things and power he gave him, Magnus would never be happy, he realised.

“You know, I should just banish you and let Lilith deal with you,” Magnus said, hatred in his voice. Asmodeus cringed at that. At seeing how much he had used Magnus in the name of love.

He stood there stoic and silent. Tears dropped down Magnus’ face as he looked into Asmodeus’ eyes, “Even after all this, I still love you,” he said, creating a portal and jumping straight into it, headed to the Institute.

000000000000000000000000000000 

“Sorry I’m late,” Magnus said, killing all the demons in front of the Lightwood duo, “Traffic was hell.”

Alec looked at him in surprise and Magnus could see the pain in his face as they ran inside the building. “What’re you doing? You’re not supposed to be here,” Alec panted out.

“I couldn’t be anywhere else,” Magnus replied.

“No, Magnus, you don’t get it. We can’t be together,” Alec tried to explain. “Alexander, I know about the deal you made with my father. Don’t worry about it. I understand why you did what you—” Magnus was interrupted by Alec pulling him in and kissing him.

Magnus could hear the destruction and the demons, but he couldn’t care less. He finally felt whole again as he kissed his Alexander. Jace and Clary ran in bearing bad news and Magnus knew what had to be done.

Alec protested, “There was something I had to say,” he stumbled over his words. The next few minutes felt surreal to Magnus, both of them exchanging rings and professing their love for each other.

He made a quip about being a runaway groom and opened up a portal to Edom. “You better come back, okay?” he heard Izzy yell out to him and Alec stood paralysed, eyes glassed over.

Magnus smiled in return and then Alec moved into action, running and grabbing his hands, their rings clinking together, “I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Magnus and Jace cried out. “I lost you twice now, Magnus. I can’t do it again, not after this. I can’t,” Alec begged.

Magnus shook his head, “Alexander, this is not an option. You’re a shadowhunter, demons will flock to you because of your angelic blood alone.”

“I don’t care. I can’t . . . don’t make me be without you again, I won’t live without you, Magnus. I can’t,” Alec’s voice broke along with Magnus’ resolve.

“The Institute?” Magnus was just grasping at straws now.  

“Izzy, you’re the Head of the Institute now,” Alec answered, without turning his head to see Izzy, looking straight into Magnus’ eyes.

“Alec, you can’t leave us, we need you here,” Jace protested.

“You once told me, you’d do anything to be with Clary and you’ve only lost her once. I’ve lost him enough; I can’t go through it again. For once, I’m going to take Izzy’s advice and be selfish.”

“Alexander, there’s no guarantee we’ll come back,” Magnus admitted.

Alec pulled in Magnus by his waist, “Precisely the reason why I’m coming with you, Mr. Bane,” he replied, kissing him.

Magnus gave him a wan smile and nodded, “You ready?” he asked and Alec nodded in return.

Magnus looked up into the portal when a voice floated through, “That’s enough,” Asmodeus ran in and took in his surroundings, seeing a few shadowhunters on one side of the room and Magnus and Alec holding each other on the other.

“Damnit, I should’ve banished you to Edom when I had the chance,” Magnus huffed annoyed, moving towards his father with magic swirling in his hands.

“That would make this far easier, believe me,” Asmodeus replied. Magnus dropped his hands in confusion, “Stop with the riddles.”

Asmodeus observed the way Alec stood, close enough to Magnus to back him up but not imposing or assuming enough to stand in front of him. Smart boy, he thought.

“I didn’t come here to cause you more pain. It’s very clear that I’m not wanted here. I’m going to go home. This is your last chance to rule with me, Magnus,” Asmodeus offered, half-heartedly.

“I’ll pass,” Magnus replied, sarcastically, lifting up his left hand to stop him. Asmodeus looked at it, surprised, “You did it, you actually did it,” he whispered.

Magnus instantly put his hand down, taking a defensive stance in front of Alec, “You won’t touch him,” Magnus spat out.

“Damn it, Magnus. I’ve been portalling around everywhere trying to find you. Which gave me some time to think,” Asmodeus started.

“I don’t have time for this,” Magnus interrupted.

Alec turned back to look at the destruction going on behind them, “Magnus we have to leave now if we want to seal that rift before causing more problems.”

Asmodeus looked up to see all the chaos and the demons and then at the huge rift spanning the sky, “You are going to go with the shadowhunter to Edom to seal that? He’ll die.”

“Well, he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to live without me,” Magnus replied, shrugging.

Asmodeus made a decision, “Fine, I’m going back anyway and I’m a greater demon, I’ll just close it.”

“And why should we trust you,” Asmodeus looked at the shadowhunter who addressed him for the first time. “It’s either that or you and Magnus never get to have your wedding. Your choice, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Asmodeus replied.

“You were right. I’ve been using you for so long. But you told me that you still love me despite everything. How could you?” Asmodeus asked.

“Because, you’re my father, I can understand that you love me in some cruel, twisted way that seems fine to you and I just love to hurt myself,” Magnus whispered in disgust.

Asmodeus looked at Magnus as he felt his chest tighten. It felt weird. Was this love? Asmodeus chose to act then, “Consider this an act of love,” and then opened up a portal and jumped into it, simultaneously banishing the one Magnus had opened.

Magnus and Alec stood up staring at the sky for the longest few seconds in history as it lit up with red magic and the rift closed with a pulse of energy spreading out.

“He did it, he didn’t lie, for once in his life,” Magnus whispered, he could feel Alec’s hand on his shoulder. It was the only thing he could feel.

He turned around and kissed his fiancé, one arm around his neck and the other holding his jaw as he they both cried tears of joy. Alec held him just as tightly around his waist.

Jace and Izzy were grinning, looking at the pair and for those two, they saw, heard and felt nothing but each other. They were both tearful as they kissed each other, touching foreheads and holding the other’s face between their hands.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus choked out, kissing him again, his heart filling up as Alec kissed him back.

“I love you too, Magnus, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head. “No, no, no, no, my darling,” Magnus whispered, kissing him again and then moving to kiss his eyes and his forehead and just resting his face against Alec’s.

They couldn’t bear to pull away now, tangled up in each other in the middle of the room, tear tracks on their cheeks, smiles on their lips and eyes closed in reverence.

Izzy teared up slightly looking at the sight in front of her, only hoping to get a love as lasting and strong as theirs and silently and stealthily wiped away a tear.

The three of them just stood there in silence, not wanting to disturb them from their moment of peace, because who knows how long it would last.

And they were right as seconds later, Aline and Helen walked in, “We’ve secured all the people and the buildings for now. But what the hell happened?” Aline asked as she walked in, her words trailing of as she saw Magnus and Alec caught in an embrace in the middle of the room.

Hearing a sound piercing through their otherwise silent position, Alec and Magnus pulled away. “Hey, is everything okay? Do you guys need any help?” Alec asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, of course, Alec would be quick to offer any form of aid, he thought, affectionately.

“Actually, we need some help in the—" Aline started but Helen, observant as ever, cut her off, “I think we’ll be able to manage. It looks like you have some things you need to attend to,” she said, nodded at the ring, “That wasn’t there when I last saw you.”

Alec smiled as he looked at his own ring. Aline ran over to them and hugged Alec tightly, “I’m so happy for you,” she said and Alec smiled in return.

Clary finally spoke up, “This is great and all, but we’re all both emotionally and physically drained, so why don’t we call it a day, get some rest so that we can get back to hunting Johnathan.”

Magnus sighed, walking next to Alec, “No rest for the wicked, am I right?” he said, opening up his palm. Alec took it and pressed a kiss to it, “We’ll do it tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to go to bed and hold my fiancé.”

Magnus gave him a tender smile and created a portal, “Alright, in you go, guys.”

Jace, Clary and Izzy went in first, and then Magnus following Alec, “Aline, call me if you need me to restore anything, yea?” Alec told her.

“Of course, but I’m sure we can make do without you,” the shadowhunter replied. Alec smiled and walked into the portal with Magnus, the latter thinking of the loft.

Alec looked around in wonder, “Wait, you got it back?”

“Not so much as got it back as Asmodeus turned Lorenzo into a lizard,” Magnus replied, wrinkling his nose.

“What?” Alec asked, bewildered.

“Conversation for tomorrow?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand. Alec took it without hesitation walking to the bedroom. “Angel, I missed this so much,” Alec whispered as he and Magnus slowly undressed each other, getting under the blankets completely naked, needing all the physical contact they could get.

“Me too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, closing the gap between them, their arms automatically wrapping around each other and their bodies fitting together as if it was second nature.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus lightly, “I would’ve done the same for you,” Magnus replied, shaking his head slightly, their noses bumping together.

The two held each other closer, their breaths mingling together and eyes drooping with the warmth and heady comfort one brought for the other.

And so, they fell asleep, forgetting the problems of tomorrow and kissing lazily until their minds drifted off, never once letting go of each other throughout the entire night.

And if they pretended to be tired and sore the next day just to hold each other closer for an hour more, well, where’s the harm in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that. I'll keep this author's note short. Please please please comment. It gives me validation and vindication. So yea like the fic, do comment and give a kudos. Makes me extremly ecstatic.
> 
> Jenny Out!


End file.
